


100% boyfriend material

by hanniebeon



Series: Conveniently Yours [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, except for jeongcheol the rest are minor couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniebeon/pseuds/hanniebeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been about a month since that gangster guy first came into the store and asked him out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100% boyfriend material

“Babe. Look at me, please. Babe.”

Jeonghan nearly throws down the entire six pack of beer in a fit of frustration. The other male is here again, just as he has been for the last god-knows how many days, in the exact same leather jacket and ripped jeans (Like have some sense of personal hygiene? Please?), eyeliner darkening his eyes. Jeonghan did not want a part-time job at a convenience store so he could babysit a man with the mentality of a kid, he wanted it so he could cram in some studying before he went home and fell straight asleep – blame terrible self-management, but it had worked until this gangster had came in one day. Said gangster was currently standing in front of him and seemed to have made it his life’s mission to destroy Jeonghan’s grades, which were already only meager.

“For the millionth and last time, will you stop calling me “babe”? I don’t know who the hell you are and what the heck you’re doing here, but stop. Stop it.” The bastard doesn’t seem to take his words into consideration, only leaning even further onto the counter and giving Jeonghan another greasy smile.

“I thought I told you that a month ago, babe. My name’s Seungcheol, Choi Seungcheol.”

Jeonghan wants to cry, run back to his mother and tell her that leaving Seoul for Daegu was probably the worst thing he’s ever done in his life, the world is a scary place and she should let him go back home immediately. But he’s not going to, because the only school he applied for and had accepted him with a full scholarship was this university in Daegu. Jeonghan still doesn’t remember how and why that happened, but he took the offer and now here he is, being blasted in the head by mind-numbingly cold air (curse the aircon) and being flirted at by some gangster in ridiculously ripped jeans.

So he deals.

“Sorry, I tend to forget information I don’t think is necessary or important. Like your existence in my life.”

“Ouch, babe.” Seungcheol grabs at his heart through his white cotton shirt (probably not 100% cotton, Jeonghan thinks snidely – gangsters don’t wear 100% cotton), “well, as much as I love staring at your beautiful face, I have things to do.”

“Nothing that would beat looking at your face all day, but life calls.” Seungcheol adds after a moment of thought, picking up his six-pack of beer, “Bye, babe!”

Jeonghan breathes a sigh of relief as the other male begins walking towards the exit. He loosens his hair tie, letting the strands flow freely before redoing his ponytail, watching Seungcheol leave out of the corner of his eyes.

He lowers his head for one second to check his phone – one second only, he swears – and the next time he looks up Seungcheol is back at the counter, leaning his weight onto it and looking up at Jeonghan with the best puppy eyes he can muster.

“You sure you don’t want a date with me, babe?” Seungcheol pleads again. Jeonghan can almost see the metaphorical sparkles in his eyes; the other male even blinks his eyes innocently a few times, doing the “bbuing bbuing” thing with his fist a few times for good measure. it’s kind of cute, the whole juxtaposition with his eyeliner and leather jacket and what looks like a blood stain on the corner of his shirt.

But still.

“No.” Jeonghan says, “Thank you for your purchase. Please come again.” It’s a clear sign and Seungcheol takes it, scooping up the beer cans again. He has the audacity to wink at Jeonghan before the glass doors slide to a close behind him.

“He’s never going to leave you alone.” Seokmin pops out from the backroom first.  
“Yeah, he’s been here everyday for more than a month.” Soonyoung bounces out too, slinging an arm around his boyfriend’s neck.

“Why don’t you just go on one date with him? It’s not like anyone else asks you ot anyways.” Jeonghan glares at Seungkwan, ripping the Converse off his foot and mimicking throwing it at the younger male. Seungkwan cowers a bit and goes to hide behind the couple.

“Excuse you, but I get asked out by guys and girls at my university daily. You’re the one stuck with Choi Vernon Hansol.” Seungkwan groans, burying his face into his hands. Jeonghan mentally apologizes to Hansol, who probably doesn’t deserve all the flack Jeonghan’s giving him.

“Oh god. Did you know he rapped at me yesterday? Like bro, please, I have better things to do than stand there and listen to you rap about how beautiful and fabulous I am, how soft my skin looks and how absolutely amazing my voice is.” Seungkwan rants, but the blush on his cheeks is a dead giveaway. Soonyoung and Seokmin burst into laughter the second they hear “rapping”.

“Was his rapping good though?” Jeonghan asks. It was out of genuine curiousity, but his question only serves to heighten Seungkwan’s embarrassment and escalate Soonyoung and Seokmin’s laughter into sounds vaguely resembling screeching hyenas.

Seungkwan huffs.

“I’m not even going to dignify that with a proper answer.”

“You know you love it!” Soonyoung shouts out and is rewarded with Seungkwan’s sweater smacking into his face. The next few minutes is simply comprised of Seungkwan throwing whatever he can find at Soonyoung while Seokmin tries to save his boyfriend and Jeonghan hides under the counter.

They desperately hop back into their positions as the door slides open for another customer – Seungkwan at the counter out front and Soonyoung and Jeonghan in the back room. Soonyoung manages to get in a feeble whisper of “You know you love his raps” before the door slams on them.

 

The next day Jeonghan decides to flip the sign on the door just ten minutes before Seungcheol arrives – the ‘Close’ written in bold on the white plastic should be enough to keep the gangster away. In all honesty, Jeonghan has low hopes of it working, but hey, a little deterrence is better than nothing, right?

(Jeonghan won’t admit it to himself, but really he doesn’t want to get rid of that annoyingly cute guy, even if he could possibly shoot Jeonghan’s brains out.)

Jeonghan had flipped the sign with the knowledge that most people did not go to stores at ten o’clock at night without good reason (or if they were Choi Seungcheol, apparently). However, today all laws of the universe seem to be acting against him because Jun appears at the store five minutes before ten, gives the ‘Closed’ sign an unimpressed glare and waltzes straight in. Jeonghan shoots him judgmental glances before he explains that his boyfriend is feeling a bit unwell.

It’s clear Jun wants to get back home and treat his boyfriend quickly, but Jeonghan can’t help leaning over the counter with his face in his hands to coo about how cute he and Minghao are together, and that they should definitely meet up sometime.

“We can go on a double date when you finally accept that guy who’s been courting you for a month.” Jun says, and Jeonghan sputters indignantly.

“How the heck do you know?” The taller male points to a pair of narrow, mischievous eyes peeking out from the backroom and proceeds to make his escape with the box of medicine as Jeonghan lunges.

“Disgraceful, gossiping idiots, all of you!” He yells as he chases Soonyoung into the backroom. Work and gangster admirers can wait.

Except Seungcheol doesn’t appear even half an hour later, when Jeonghan stalks out of the backroom with a smirk (having successfully blackmailed and threatened Soonyoung with very, very terrible things if he ever so much as brought up him again).

In fact, when it’s half-past eleven and Seungcheol’s stupid face still hasn’t appeared, it makes Jeonghan feel a little disheartened.

“That asshole.” He slams his Business Studies textbook close, glaring accusingly at the doors, “Has he given up already?”

“What, missing Seungcheol? You were so eager to get rid of him yesterday.” Soonyoung’s comment is made in a teasing manner, but it pricks on his nerves all the same (apparently all that blackmail and threatening was for naught); Jeonghan scowls as he wriggles his half-numb hand under the mass that is half his textbook.

“I’m a human being with morals, okay? I’m just worried because he usually comes at ten.” Soonyoung shoots him a raised eyebrow and Jeonghan hastily defends himself, “And I only know the time he comes because I’m on my phone all the time. You know that!”

“Sure, hyung.” Soonyoung gives a slow nod before turning to another customer, some poor, deprived college student with a worrying amount of energy drinks in their shopping basket.

Sighing, Jeonghan slips his hand out of the textbook, deciding to call it a day and head home. Maybe he can weasel the reason for Seungcheol’s disappearance out of the man himself tomorrow. Surely he will appear at the convenience store tomorrow, at ten, like he always does.

However, there’s no head or tail of Seungcheol to be seen the next few days, and Jeonghan feels a teensy bit lost.

Now there’s no need to stay late into Soonyoung’s shift, because Seungcheol doesn’t come even when Jeonghan offers to (forces Soonyoung into letting him) take the dancer’s time at the counter.

“If you’re that worried about him you should’ve just gone on that date with him.” Soonyoung grumbles, having been pushed away from the counter for the seventeenth time. He gets shoved firmly into the backroom.

Jeonghan scowls down at the cashier – he only wants to know the reason for his disappearance because he’s curious, Soonyoung shouldn’t be making such a big deal out of it. Curiosity and learning is important! (Jeonghan tries not to think about how he might be a teensy bit worried about the gangster male – even if he’s up to no good.)

“Hey, but if you really want to see him again…” Jeonghan turns to look at Soonyoung quizzically, “Seungcheol told me to give these to you.” The dancer scrounges out a piece of paper from the bottom of his jacket pocket. Upon closer inspection, it appears to be a ticket to… an underground rap concert? It’s for tomorrow, and Jeonghan silently panics. He’s not ready for this.

But he takes the ticket from Soonyoung anyway, mumbling something about busy college students not having time for this kind of thing.

“Sure, hyung.” Soonyoung says, and that stupid smile on his face says he knows something Jeonghan doesn’t.

“Wait.” Jeonghan suddenly catches on to something, “you know Seungcheol?”

Soonyoung shrugs, then spots the unimpressed look on Jeonghan’s face.

“W-well, look at the time! My shift is over, I must be going!” The backroom door slams shut before Jeonghan can get another word in. The long-haired male buries his face in his hands, giving up on any kind of answer. Recently, it seems like people are being very unwilling to tell him anything.

 

Of course Jeonghan ends up going to the concert. (Only to satiate his curiosity! Not because he actually cares!)

It proves to have been a terrible idea – although the venue isn’t in a particularly shady part of town, the crowd there is quite large, considering it’s an underground rap concert of all things. The air is humid with sweat and the area is packet with people.

Jeonghan doesn’t have any time to regret his decision and spontaneously run away as he is moved along with the crowd into the concert venue. He gets stepped on at least ten times and can hear whispers about how handsome the rappers that will be performing are.

At the hundredth swipe of his hand over his forehead, the lights in the audience finally flicker off, only for even brighter lights to be shone onto the stage. Then Jeonghan can barely register anything except for a couple of guys – is that Vernon Hansol Chwe? – jumping out onto the stage.

However, the second he comes on, Jeonghan’s eyes are on him like the audience, being drawn to his presence like moths to a flame, shining bright and charismatic even in the dark of the venue.

With a mike in his hand and confidence in his expression, Seungcheol looks undeniably hot. And it’s not the way his black tank top clings to well-defined pectorals, or the curl of his long lashes under coal-black fringe. But maybe those things are making Jeonghan’s heart skip a beat.

“Are y’all ready?” Seungcheol shouts, and the crowd gives an eager response.

“Let’s kick this off then!” The beat drops the second his words end, strong and heavy. It thrums in Jeonghan’s head to the speed of his heart. He faintly hears Seungkwan shouting a name over and over again (Venom? Vernon?) beside him but he can’t seem to take his eyes away from Seungcheol, all pale skin flashing blue then pink as the spotlights dart around the stage. His eyes are shining, tongue darting out to wet his pink lips and Jeonghan just wants to grab Seungcheol closer to him and kiss him.

Kiss? Jeonghan’s thoughts shock himself and he backs up a little bit, apologizing hastily as he almost trips over someone’s shoes. He had just thought about kissing Choi Seungcheol, the guy he’s repeatedly rejected everyday for more than a month. A month is a really long time, and Jeonghan’s heart falls when he realizes that the offer of a date might not be available anymore.

He wonders what had made him reject Seungcheol in the first place. Maybe he had judged too fast the second he saw the multiple ear piercings, the leather jacket and the ripped jeans. Jeonghan had overlooked the sweet boy underneath, the one with the excessive amount of aegyo and the persistence to pursue someone everyday for more than a month, though every new day almost guaranteed another rejection.

Maybe Jeonghan does want that date with Choi Seungcheol.

His revelation comes at the moment the rainbow lights stop flashing, simmering down gently.

“Thank you!” Seungcheol shouts into the mike one last time, and waves to the numerous shouts and squeals of his name. Their eyes meet for a second, and Seungcheol seems to falter for a second before he shoots Jeonghan a hopeful smile, eyes crinkling at the edges.

Jeonghan lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

Soonyoung had told him (over 100 messages through SMS) to stay back at the venue after everyone left if he really wanted to see Seungcheol, but at this point the long-haired male is too curious to want to prove the dancer wrong.

The audience clears out pretty quickly, and amidst all the hustle and bustle Jeonghan finally spots him.

“Hey hyung.” Jeonghan nods his head awkwardly at Vernon, who stands up from where he’d been slouched against the wall tapping furiously at his phone when he notices the long-haired male.

“Seungcheol hyung told me to bring you somewhere.” Jeonghan feels concerned about this entire situation but follows Vernon anyway. They walk down what seems to be endless, cramped hallways until they stop in front of a door. A piece of printer paper with the words ‘Dressing Room’ are scrawled onto it, and Jeonghan swallows nervously.

He’s not sure if he wants to see Seungcheol again yet. But Jeonghan doesn’t have much time to think about it, because Vernon is nudging him shyly.

“Erm…Jeonghan hyung? I have a favour to ask of you.”

“What is it?” Jeonghan asks dubiously – if the younger male asks him to participate in writing more raps for him to woo Seungkwan with, he will refuse straight away.

“Please tell Seungkwan I’m really serious about him and to consider me seriously.” Vernon says, the maturity and the seriousness of his words shining even through the bandanna on his head. Jeonghan takes back every terrible comment he’s made about the kid being desperate up until now – he wants Seungkwan and he means it; that’s something even a jaded, cynical person like Jeonghan can admire.

“Sure. I’ll make sure to pass the message.” They share a look of mutual understanding before Vernon gently shoves Jeonghan towards a door like every other in the club, except Jeonghan’s heart is racing so hard because he knows who is behind that door and he sort of wants to run away because he’s not ready.

Vernon, seemingly noticing his hesitation, pushes him even closer towards the door, whispering a “good luck, hyung!” and disappearing down the hallway.

The door opens, and Jeonghan looks up to see a miraculously sweat-free Seungcheol make his way in, his normal leather jacket plus ripped jeans combo traded out for a white button-up that clings to him like a second skin and a pair of dark skinny jeans. Jeonghan approves of the Doc Martens he’s wearing, partially because he’s wearing the same pair of short black boots himself.

“Why didn’t you come to the convenience store yesterday?” Jeonghan’s blurting out before he can help himself, then slapping a hand over his mouth embarrassingly.

Seungcheol’s smile fades a little and he looks down at the floor with an expression Jeonghan can’t discern on his face.

“Someone visited you at the store.” The long-haired male gives him a ‘so what?’ look until he elaborates. “You were laughing and smiling... and you patted his head.” The last part is said so quietly Jeonghan can’t quite tell if those words really passed the other male’s lips.

He gives a frustrated sigh.

“I literally patted his head. Is this some new form of marriage I haven’t been informed about? Because the last time I checked me patting someone’s head does not make them my boyfriend. Or girlfriend, as a matter of fact”

Seungcheol pouts, eyes drooping.

“Maybe it is?” Jeonghan narrows his eyes suspiciously because he was on tumblr just an hour ago – there’s no way he could have missed any weird trend like this.

“I just really like head pats.” Seungcheol confesses, and the intent in his puppy eyes is obvious.

At this point Jeonghan can only let out a sigh as he reaches over to pat Seungcheol’s head. The long-haired male can almost see the other’s metaphorical tail wag in happiness.

“You should have come anyway.” He says, and Seungcheol immediately shakes his head. Jeonghan can hardly believe he thought this guy was a gangster – puppy is a much more fitting word for this guy.

“I thought he was your boyfriend! I’m not going to try anything on someone taken!”

“It’s not that I already had anyone!” Jeonghan exclaims, and a part of him wonders why he feels the immense need to explain to Seungcheol that he’s single as a Pringle and not committed right now.

Seungcheol frowns.

“I know that now. But then, why wouldn’t you go on a date with me? I know I’m not ugly.” Jeonghan scoffs at his second comment (though he would grudgingly have to agree).

“You looked… shady. Like some kind of mobster.” Seungcheol frowns, clearly about to point out that mobsters probably didn’t go up to convenience stores everyday to flirt with the cashier, and probably didn’t do aegyo at any given opportunity either.

Jeonghan quickly swoops in to defend his point before the other male can even get a word in, “You wore the same leather jacket and ripped jeans everyday and the only thing you bought was beer! What was I supposed to think?”

“So you thought I was some dangerous, shady asshole.”

Jeonghan nods. Seungcheol steps closer, staring into his eyes.

“Jeonghan.” The mentioned male gives another weak nod, unsure if a response is in order. “I’m not an alcoholic. I don’t smoke or do drugs either.”

“Good to know.” Jeonghan says. It really is a bit of a shocker considering his first impression and previous thoughts about Seungcheol.

“I also study Business Administration in the university in the next district.” Jeonghan’s eyes widen a bit at that – he knows the university and also knows the program they have is tons better than the one at his own. He’d been smart enough to attend but too lazy and broke to afford any more expensive college tuition or rent any living spaces there.

It’s admirable, especially since he’d first thought Seungcheol was a drug-dealing gangster.

Jeonghan gives the other male a considering look, which he seems to take as a cue to further establish the fact that he isn’t a gangster.

“I swear the only remotely badass thing about me apart from my clothes is the fact that I don’t get drunk. Beer helps me create! I owe half my rap lyrics to beer!” At this point Jeonghan is willing to violently plant his face into the floor.

“I get it, I get it.” Jeonghan takes a deep breath, persistently ignoring Seungcheol’s expectant expression, “so you’re not a gangster, just a very nice guy who goes to college in the next district, drinks beer to write lyrics and raps underground.”

“Yes.” A firm nod, a widening of the eyes.

(Darn the puppy eyes. It’s always the puppy eyes.)

“Are you still up for that date?”

 

“Why’d you keep fronting, don’t you know I’ll always be waiting? All day every night, I only think about you baby, don’t want nobody but you.” Seungkwan throws his face into his palms as encouraging cheers and claps erupt from the backroom.

“I’m pretty sure those last three words are copyrighted by JYP.” He manages to mutter under his breath.

Vernon doesn’t seem to hear; he just keeps smiling at Seungkwan and the latter gets the feeling that this is another Seungcheol case – meaning if he doesn’t accept Vernon at this point, he’s going to start appearing at the store everyday just like Seungcheol did. And he can’t very well make fun of Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s new relationship with someone constantly rapping at him.

(That’s what Seungkwan tells himself, at least.)

“One date. Only one.”

There is a brief silence before excited whoops and cheers sound throughout the store.

“Go get it, Boo!”

Seungkwan is going to kill Kwon Soonyoung. But meanwhile, Vernon is looking at him with such a disbelieving, wide smile he can hardly care.

 

extras:  
[1] Jeonghan thinks Seungcheol kills puppies. Seungcheol loves puppies.

“Babe, why won’t you go out on just one date with me? Babe, please.”

“You want to know why I won’t go on a date with you.” Jeonghan deadpans, and Seungcheol frantically nods, like a puppy. (It’s kinda cute, but the long-haired male will never admit it to any living soul.) Jeonghan mentally sighs and wonders if he really wants to tell the other male what he thinks.

“You constantly wear leather jackets, ripped jeans and eyeliner, and frankly that blood stain on your shirt makes it look like you just murdered a litter of puppies.” Jeonghan says, and immediately regrets his decision to speak his thoughts out loud when Seungcheol’s lower lip quivers.

“P-puppies?” His voice shakes and eyes water. Jeonghan just wants to break down and pull all his long, luscious hair out because this isn’t what he wanted.

“Wait, Seungcheol!” Jeonghan makes a move to grab the other male’s wrist, but his hand grasps thin air as Seungcheol dashes out the store.

Crap.

 

[2] Seungcheol disturbing Jeonghan while he’s working

“Choi Seungcheol, can you not lean over the countertop?” The culprit looks over his shoulder, eyes wide and puppy-like. His legs dangle helplessly before he lets himself down.

“But I’m bored…”

“Too bad.” Jeonghan says, turning back to his textbook and furiously highlighting the majority of the page.

“Babe… I’m so bored…entertain me.” The long-haired male blushes at the (mostly unintentional) double entendre before firmly shaking his head.

“Go study! I don’t get how you can still get good grades when all you do is write raps and annoy me.” Really though, Jeonghan is extremely envious of Seungcheol’s ability to do nothing but ace everything.

Clearly some people had the unfair advantage of being born smarter. Jeonghan turns back to his textbook, flips the page, scans the content, then keeps highlighting.

“Aw babe. Let me help you.” Jeonghan can feel Seungcheol breath on his neck, but resists the urge to just lean into it and pushes the stockier male away.

“No! Let me study!”

Surprisingly he does get peace – for the next few seconds. But the second he’s immersed into the words on the page and too concentrated to feel Seungcheol’s impending breath on his nape yet again, his lips are captured by the other male.

“Mmph!” Jeonghan lets out a surprised noise. Quickly, he pushes Seungcheol back, rubbing his lips furiously with the back of his hand. The blush on his cheeks is prominent now, a pigmented rose, and by the satisfied look on his boyfriend’s face, Seungcheol can definitely see it too.

“You idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> firstly i know nothing about universities in daegu and seoul forgive me  
> ALSO SEVENTEEN’S COMEBACK?? ‘PRETTY U’ IS SO GOOD (we all know a new era means more jeongcheol moments ayyye)  
> honestly from the teasers i thought i would like it but not be that huge of a fan of the song but it is so amazing and such a great song  
> oh god i should stop spazzing  
> hope you guys enjoyed this ^^ seventeen’s comeback gave me the inspiration to finally finish this  
> expect a prequel sometime in the future~


End file.
